nobody can know
by StickyWipplesnit143
Summary: Sticky Wipplesnit is 1 out of 4 constantly bullied pallet swaps/recolours. But on one fortunate day which happened to be Stickys birthday, the recolours and their close friend Candlehead find themselves game jumping. They then find themselves forming strong bonds with a few of their former bullies. Going from the world of sugar rush to Mario to Sonic. PS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CH
1. Chapter 1

7 april 2013 9:45

Stickys POV

I wake up and sigh. My birthday. Correction just another day of bullying. Urrrg i force myself up and walked down to the kitchen of my candy house and saw nobody. Thats strange... I thought. My fellow recolours (who are my only friends) were nowhere to be seen? 'oh Well what a beautiful birthday.." i mumbled to myself.

"SURPPPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIZZZZZEEEEEEEEE!" screamed nougatsia, citrusella and torvald. I just laughed. I huged them all and thanked them. Then citrusella held out a cake to me. "Credits to candlehead!" she said. I just giggled. Candlehead Was my only friend that wasnt a recolour. "is she comming over today?" i asked citrusella with a smile. It just happened to be that the arcade is closed for the holiday during my birthday so we only have to race if we want to.

Swizzles POV

7 april 2013 9:45

'Hmmmmmmmmm' i thought to myself. It Was Sticky Wipplesnits birthday today. Even though i dont pay much attention to her besides when im with the rest of the racers bullying her and the rest of those stupid recolours, it Was still her birthday and every body in the group had been talking About it, and wether or not we should leave her and the rest alone to enjoy the day. Well i guess if it Was my birthday i sure as hell wouldnt want to be bullied. So even if the others are in im out.

Just then taffyta walked in. "hey swizzle, were headinb over to the recolours place today, comming?" she asked. I just shook my head. "nahhh i Was accually thinking about going game jumping today.." Taffyta grimaced "this is about that wipplesnits birthday isn't it? C'mon swizzle grow up. A birthday is just a day it makes no difference!" "yes but still canwe just leave them alone for one day?!" I asked standing up. Just then Minty Zaki (Sticky and Torvalds original) she was one of my close friends. "please come swizz," she said with a excited grin "it will be no fun without you!" I gave in. "fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

7 April 2013 10:50

Stickys POV

We walked down to the candy cane forest and found a nice place to lay down our picnick. I layed Down the table cloth made of cotton candy and I gently put my basket of sweet goodies on it. Candle head put her rack of cupcakes next to my basket and we all sat down and tucked in.

Just then some shadows started comming towards us. It was taffyta in the lead followed closely behind by minty and the rest.

Julileenas POV

We walked closer to candlehead and the recolours. Just then I heared Taffyta say ,"hey birthday girl.. Nice picnick mind if we join?" they all just ignored her just then taffyta shot a glance at swizzle he nodded and started Jumping on top of their picnick basket and kicking candleheads cup cakes into their faces they screamed and started running but then Taffyta ran right up to Sticky and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. And then pushed her into the chocolate river flowing behind sticky. I accually felt really sorry for sticky when I saw this. I even Saw swizzle flinch at the movement. Taffyta giggled and walked away with all of us dragging behind her

I was at the back of all of them and the only other person behind me was swizzle. I looked back and saw sticky crying. Very upset while the other recolours tried to cheer her up. I saw swizzle look back and stop for a while with a sorry looking expression on his face. He then quickly turned around and ran back up to taffyta.


	3. Chapter 3

7 April 2013 13:35

Candleheads POV

After the birthday incident with sicky and my Ex- bestfriend Taffyta, I told the rest that sticky would be sleeping over at my house. She Lay down on the bed face in theee pillow when suddenly *knock knock knock* I ran over to my door and opened it there was princess vanellope. "heya candlehead, can I maybe come in and wish sticky a happy birthday?" she asked with a grin. Vanellope was nice I liked her a lot. So I let her in and called sticky into thee lounge.. She came running down the stairs with a skip in her step.

"oh princess vanellope.. Hi!" she said with a smile. Vanellope went up to her and whispered something in stickys ear. I watched her smile widen. "we're going game jumping!" sticky Said with a huge grin.

Vanellopes POV

we got to the entrance of sugar rush or more like exit for us. I was looking forward to seeing Ralph. I had him tell mary to bake a cake and throw a party for sticky. I saw today how taffyta bullied her and I want to make a great effort to be her friend. She seems really sweet. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM SO EXCITED OMG OMG! I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA VURP!" sticky said. "vurp?" candlehead asked laughing. " vomit and an burp together!" I grined as I said my most favoourite line. Candlehead just laughed. We jumped onto the train heading to fix it Felix.

I lead them through the door and I saw nobody. "huh?" I said.

"SURRRRRPPPPPRRRRIIIZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEE!" everybody jumped out from their hiding places. Sticky, candlehead and I were laughing so hard because Ralph accidently droped some bricks on felixs head and he 'died' everybody inncluding sgt Calhoun(felixes wife) was in complete shock until Felix regenerated. Calhoun was so relieved. And so the party went on...

Swizzles POV

I jumped on the train exiting sugar rush. I still felt bad about spoiling stickys birthday. She looked so crushed I just wanted to go up to her nd hug her. No. Stop thinking like that swizzle she's just a stupid recolour. I looked around for a game to go to. Then I saw 3 girls standg just outside the entrance of fix it Felix jnr. I reconised one straight away to be princess vanellope Or 'president' as she likes to be called. Next to her stood candlehead and sticky. Sticky looked estatic as she jumped into the Little train. It took me a while to realise I was staring. Embarrassed I snapped back to reality and ran into my favourite game, Mario.


	4. Chapter 4

Stickys POV

Everybody was so nice at the party today! Princess peach, daisy, mario and luigi were there along with the sonic characters and pac man was there aswell and loads of other characters from different games. Princess peach and I turned put to make good friends. Once everybody had left the party it was our turn to leave, but I didn't want to go back to sugar rush yet. "hey vanellope.." I said as we were on our train back to game central station. "yeah?" she asked smiling. " I was wondering could we maybe go visit marios game?" "sure!" vanellope grinned.

Swizzles POV

I sat on the "?" block deep in thought about what's happened today.. Oh my word I've been in mario for ages now. Suddenly I heared something strange . I turned around and saw bowser running towards me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and started running. I was watching behind me when *SLAM!* I was suddenly on the ground and I felt kind of dizzy. I heard laughing comming from vanellope. I looked up and saw sticky on the ground looking dizzy she held onto her head with one hand. I stood up quickly feeling embarassed. Candlehead, vanellope and bowser were hysterical. "hey guys it wasn't that funny" I said frowning. Sticky stood up and looked up at me and frowned. "and what? are you gonna bully me now or should I set bowser on you?" she said with a hint of sarcasim In her voice. "no... Acually I think I'm done with this bullying stuff. Its getting boring." I said shrugging trinng to look cool. "Soooooo gonna join out expidition?" vanellope asked me grinning. Hmm I can't really refuse the presidant..

Sticky shot her a glare. I don't think she was overjoyed at the idea of me comming along. I didn't blame her. "sure" I said uneasily.

Rancis POV

Urrrg where is she when you need her?! I thought to myself. I'd been looking everywhere for president vanellope for ages! Well Ralph said that she went into mario so I will start looking there.. I didn't have much time left so I ran into the game hoped on the train and ran out I was searching all over mario running just then *SLAM* I ran straight into vanellope. I blushed so hard I couldn't control it I got up quickly and helped Vanellope up. "sorry prez!" I said scared she would be angry but she was laughing. I looked around me and Swizzle, Sticky and Candlehead were laughing so hard sticky had one hand on swizzles shoulder and was bent over holding her stomach and laughing so hard.

"hey rancis watch where your going!" she said. "I'm really sorry vanellope!" I said sincerely.

Auothers note: hey guys! This chapter was dedicted to my cuzzie jade and I also thought that I should add a little vanilla butter(rancis and vanellope romance) into here to make it a little interesting! And a shout out to ms. Huxtable if you are reading *huxtable stare*


	5. Chapter 5

7 April 2013 20:30

Vanellopes POV

I grimaced "fine rancis! Relax your forgiven !" he looked a lot happier "yayyyyy!" he said. I looked at everybody else. Hmmm "okay everybody! Sleep over at my castel wuddaya think?" asked grinning. They all nodded excitedly. We all hurried back to my castel.

Once everybody had set out their sleeping bags, I grabbed mine and set mine out. I called creumbelina and the rest of the recolours to join in. Very soon everybody had fallen asleep except me, sticky, swizzle, citrusella and candlehead. We were just chatting but I could see sticky and swizzle were growing close. It was cute. I always thought they were adorable together! "I have an idea!" sticky said still full of energy. "let's go night racing!" she said grinning. I liked that idea! "I'm in!" I said "me too" swizzle said aswell. "us aswell!" the rest said in union.

We headed down to the track. I'm so excited! I've never raced at night before! Just then I heard a familiar voice. "hi guys," taffyta said with a evil looking grin. "mind if we join?" behind her was minty zaki, winterpop, jubileena and snowanna. "Okay..." I said glanceing at sticky.

"hey let's make a bet," minty zaki said. Swizzle hasn't kept his eyes off her since she got here."anybody on our team wins and sticky can't race anymore and will stay in the fungeon," swizzle first looked angry and shocked. He looked like he was about to say something but then minty interupted him. "and if anybody on your team wins we will leave sticky alone and never bully her again." they all had evil looks on their faces.

Swizzles POV

Was she crazy? I was starting to dislike minty as she started showing her true colours. "DEAL!" Candlehead said. WHAT?! "what's with all the looks guys! you don't wannabe bullied again right sticky?" candlehead was never the brightest candle on the cake. But she did have a good point! But I wasn't willing to risk it.

Sticky nodded her head "I will do it!" she said with a straight face. Vanellope called us all into a circle. "Okay guys who's in?" she asked in a whisper.

Stickys POV

"I'm in" I said putting my hand into the circle. "me too!" swizzle said putting his hand ontop of mine. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks but I held it down. Vanellope put her hand on top of his "me three!" she Said candlehead put her hand ontop of vanellopes "mee four!" she said grinning. Citrusellla put her hand ontop of Candleheads and nodded seriously. And we all threw our hands in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Stickys POV

Okay. Today is the day I will finally use my awesome super power. It is pretty much the vanellopes except I glitch pink for some reason and its twice as fast. This was why I was so sure. Vanellope and I combined and we would definatly win.

I hopped into my cart and started the engine. Vanellope the only person infront of me gave Me a Thumbs up and I nodded. I looked next to me and swizzle was there looking nervous I just gave him a Thumbs up and he nodded. "3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" We zoomed off. I figured I would only use my glitch in emergencys. I was In the lead when Taffyta came up next to me and tried to bump my cart. I gliitched away fast and she ended up being hit by a gumball. "Taffyta muttonfudge, OUT!" the voice said. I got through the part with the falling gumballs and headed up the spiral cake. I glitched a little bit only a little bit. I saw swizzle behind me in my rearveiw mirror. Behind him was a michievous looking minty zaki.

We drove on with me in the lead, minty 3rd and swizzle second. I glitched over the gap to the ice- cream mountains. "Adorabiesle Winterpop, OUT!" the voice said again. Swizzle laughed. Winterpop and him never really got along. I went down the road made of a rainbow colour sour strip, and then I got to the part where turbo almos disqualified vanellope. Just then mintys cart jumped out infront of me. The road was to thin for me to over take her with. Just then she hit a power up. The next thing I knew I was covered in ice-cream. "Sticky Wipplesnit, OUT!" the voice said. I regenerated and I was now on thee side line. Swizzle and minty were neck and neck! Swizzle picked up a little speed and was in the lead slightly "GO SWIZZLE!" i cheered him on he went slightly faster. Then Bam swizzle crossed the finish line first. I screamed and ran up to him to high five him. The rest of our team did The same. "f y-you think this is o-over glitch number two...your wrong!" minty told me. I grimced "oh great New nickname..." I said..

Vanellopes POV

She glitches.. Just like me? But how? I don't get it.. Minty knows something we don't know I sure... "Oh my word guys..!" sticky exclaimed " whhhat?"we all asked "the filmers for the wreck it ralph movie are comming tomorrow I totally forgot!" she said. "whattt?!" we all gasped. Haha looks like we all Forgot.

Authors note:

Hey guys sorry this chapter was short and suckish. Aha sorry. But heress a dedication to Lisa and my cuzzie jade! Aswell as miss lola huxtable! Well guys this is an exciting plot twister to this story... The filmers. Aree comming!^^ and there is a lot to look forward to with that including some 'wreck it bloopers' I need some help on those though! Huxtable you have your job cut out for you.

Haha anyway this is for you Lisa(italian) ciao guys!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanx for the reveiws and stuff and I'm really sorry about spelling errors but i am doing this off my phone and my touch screen takes abit of getting used to!x_x any way read on!^^

8 April 2013 12:01

Vanellopes POV

The film makers are here.. They want to film the part where Ralph first comes into sugar rush and has to climb the candy cane tree today. It was only me and Ralph that had to go but I asked candlehead, Sticky, Creumbelina and swizz to come along and watch. Sticky helped me to get up the tree and I sat on the branch.

Take one:

Ralph below me looked at the jelly tots inside the Green goop. He awkwardly jumped across them and grabbed onto the tree and stared climbing. He went just past me then I shouted "hello mister!" and he fell and grabbed onto a branch."hello!" I said smiling. Just then the branch went "Beep beep" and disappeared and Ralph fell into the turquoise goop. Sticky, swizz, creumbelina and Candlehead were laughing their heads off "DOUBLE STRIPE!" sticky yelled.

"CUTTT!"

We did a few takes mostly with mistakes. But hey filmings done for today. We did like 15 takes on that scene.

Stickys POV

I need to ask tapper some questions. Apparently he knows a lot about our game and should be able to help me.. When I got to the exit of sugar rush I heared some people runnning towards Me and panting. When they came into veiw I saw it was candle head and swizz. "hey sticky wait up where you going?" Candlehead asked out of breath. I just laughed. "I'm going to tappers, I have some things to ask him!" "Ohhhh... Well can we come with?" swizzle asked "yeah! I'm pretty shy so one of you are going to have to do the speaking for me!" i said laughing.

"sooo swizzle 'the expert' malarkey, which way to tappers?" I asked "this way!" he said pointing to a plug with 'Root beer tapper' on top of it. We all headed towards it.

Once inside we went straight to tapper. "hey kids what can I do for ya?" tapper asked. "umm yeah.. You see I need to talk to you about something.." I said. "hey, your sticky wipplesnit right?" he asked me. "ummm.. Yeah how did you know?" I asked sort of shocked. "ahhhh I know what your going to ask me now.. You wanna know if you are really minty zakis re-colour and why you can glitch right?" we all stood there bewildered. I nodded my head. "haha! Though so, well let me tell you something kid, you are for sure not a re colour of minty zaki nor a re colour of torvald. You sticky wipplesnit are the original!" we were All even more shocked.


End file.
